


蛇/Snake

by SewardAtlas



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewardAtlas/pseuds/SewardAtlas
Summary: 对Gwyndolin面容的臆想
Relationships: Dark Sun Gwyndolin/Sulyvahn the Tyrant
Kudos: 4





	蛇/Snake

那位十恶不赦的教宗有一半树人血统，可他像毒蛇一样狡猾而冷血。  
沙利万第一次在葛温德林面前行使暗月之剑的礼仪，那七条蛇在离他面庞很近的地方游动，蛇信嘶嘶作响，作出准备攻击的姿态。如果葛温德林有着和那些蛇一样出色的本能，他就不会那样容易地轻信沙利万那一层聪明而忠诚的壳，又放任自己凝视那双摄魂夺魄的黑眼睛如此之久。但直到沙利万把纤细的小王子哄骗到床笫之间时，他才意识到自己的幸运……葛温德林在他面前褪下金饰，直视着他的黑眼睛。在此刻，他才发现神国的王子多么近乎于兽。自以为丑陋的神明白皙得仿佛冰冷的皮肤上，蛇的鳞片像皲裂一般延伸到王冠堪堪遮掩的鼻尖上。他们离得那么近，以至于沙利万能看到白色的鳞片随着呼吸和眨眼起伏时闪闪的淡紫色光晕。那双眼睛与他的姐姐没有丝毫相似之处，不同于太阳长女纤长鸦睫下温柔的眼波，这一双蛇的眼睛没有睫毛，金色的虹膜也不像父王与长兄那样透露出威慑力，配上黑色的竖瞳几乎显得亵渎。他本不应该感到惊愕的——蛇是退化的龙，多么顺理成章呀。  
上位者倘若在此刻面露怯意，一切计划就都功亏一篑了。小王子的那双眼睛很难表现出什么属于人类的软弱情感，可是他紧咬着下唇，似乎也没有为这一刻做过什么体面的打算。而留给沙利万考虑王室情人应该作何反应的时间所剩无几，他干脆不去考虑。  
你真美。他轻轻地说。  
为了他的野心，沙利万撒了千千万万个谎，可是这一次，他是真心的。小王子遮掩住的半张脸何止并不丑陋，那是一种惊心动魄的、危险的美丽。不像其他那些王室雕像一样，只是凭依在死物上的肃穆的静美，葛温德林的美是生动的，让沙利万不由自主地把手指覆上去，描摹那些鳞片的轮廓，然后拢住他的脖颈——因为那种美让他感到一种要被猎物撕咬的威胁。只要动动手，他可以立刻折断这脆弱的脖颈，它的主人甚至都来不及发出一声哽咽…可是他不想那样做。沙利万第一次在葛温德林面前驯顺地半合上眼，轻柔地吻了吻他被自己咬得失去血色的嘴唇。葛温德林捏住他的一只手腕，好像那样虚晃的掐着他的动作让他喘不过气——或者是因为那个越来越僭越的吻。你真美。沙利万在吻他的间隙说了很多次，仿佛在念一句咒语。七条蛇被他的紧张惊扰，把床上的织物扫乱，然后在主人的手终于无力地垂下去时放松下来。

好像两条蛇的交媾，因为沙利万那么贪婪，以至于王子失态得挠破他后背的旧伤疤。树人的血简直让他产生了一种在王子的身体上扎根的渴望，葛温德林身上的什么东西那么像他冰冷的家乡，应该也适合做他的坟墓。如果沙利万是人，如果葛温德林是人，故事是会这么发展的。于是生着蛇的足与眼的王子在这一夜成为了人，忍耐着疼痛的同时，那些蛇和他自己的小臂，攀上沙利万的身体，挽留他，月亮渴望被一棵树钉死在地面上，多荒谬啊！  
可是沙利万除了疼痛，什么也没有留下。  
是的，他为自己的粗鲁和冒犯道歉，他轻而缓地用嘴唇和手指安抚王子仍然颤抖的身体，可是他的某一部分已经永远离开了这里……他再也没有对葛温德林说，你真美，那样勉强替代了窜出喉咙的爱语的一句真话。


End file.
